Caught
by Jediempress
Summary: Yuffie and Sora on yet another mission. Will they finally be sucessful? Unusual pairing involved. One shot.


Okay, so I whipped this up for BlackIceNinja's friend to help cheer him up. It was finished yesterday but my internet totally crashed on my last night.

I hope it works to at least make the crew over there smile.

Caught

"Sora! Sora!" Yuffie ran at full tilt into the Keyblade Master, gripping his arms and half-turning him as she skidded to a halt. She panted as she continued talking. "You won't believe what I just saw!"

"What?" Sora asked, the girl's excitement instantly affecting him.

She grinned widely. "Leon and Sephiroth are over at the Rising Falls."

Sora frowned. "So?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember that conversation we overheard yesterday?"

The brunet boy thought about it a moment. "Oh, yeah! Zack and Riku think they're secretly seeing each other."

"Yeah," the ninja princess tugged on his arm. "Well, now we can go get proof and totally blackmail Leon with it! Then we can make Riku and Zack pay us for that proof!"

"Uh, Yuff?" Sora hated being the voice of reason. "That didn't work too well for us when we were still trying to prove Professor Lupin was a werewolf. The blackmail kinda backfired on us."

"Oh, this is different." She assured him as she dragged him down the street. "Everyone wants to know about this!"

Shrugging, Sora followed her to the Rising Falls. The two quietly worked their way around one of the large boulders and ducked behind a downed platform. There was a crack in the wood planks big enough to peer through.

Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Are they…?" Sora whispered loudly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Yuffie gaped. "I don't know if I should be totally grossed out but this is _hot_."

"Yuffie!" Sora smacked her arm.

"Ow!" She twisted to hit him back, bumping the wood. They both froze and waited. There was no reaction from the two men on the far platform. She hissed at Sora. "That hurt."

"Sorry. Where's the camera?"

Yuffie routed through her many pockets and finally produced the object. She handed it to Sora, knowing that he was the better picture- taker. "Hurry up."

"I am!" Sora moved around a bit, searching for the best angle. "I can't believe Leon's really with Sephiroth. How the heck did that happen?"

"I don't know but ooh I'm gonna give him heck for it!"

Sora stopped and quickly snapped a few pictures. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Yuffie giggled. "We are gonna make mad munny with these!"

She jumped up and again hit the wood barrier. She brought a hand to her mouth as Sora glared. Again they waited.

"Wow, they must really be enjoying themselves if Sephiroth hasn't heard us." Yuffie commented. She peeked through the break in the wood again. "Ugh! I wish we could get closer."

"Ew, Yuffie!" Sora grimaced. "It's bad enough seeing Riku and Cloud going at it everywhere."

"Come on, let's get these printed out." Yuffie moved to leave, much more cautiously this time.

A loud rumble suddenly shook the area.

The two stared at one another for a long moment. Both realized exactly what was happening. They gave up on stealth and bolted away from their hiding place.

This did them no good as a wave of water from the uprising water whipped out from the rest of the falls and swept over them. They just managed to hold their breath as they were submerged. The water quickly rushed past them and they were left laying in the rock, soaking.

They climbed up on their knees, gasping, when a deep chill overcame them. A moment later, the moisture soaking their clothes was completely and unbreakably frozen. They glanced at each other before turning their heads.

Sephiroth and Leon smirked down at them, both only in their unbuttoned pants. Sephiroth's shoulder wing lazily brushed Leon's bare arm. The sable-haired one calmly knelt down and held out his hand. Yuffie gave him a defiant look until Masamune appeared out of nowhere and was pointed at her throat.

She quietly handed over the camera.

The ice melted around them and both teens got unsteadily to their feet. Sora rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Uh, hey, you two. Fancy meeting you both out here."

Sephiroth lifted a single silver eyebrow.

"Well, uh, me and Yuffie need to, uh, go be somewhere else."

He grabbed the girl's arm and they raced away. He looked over at her as they ran. "I am never going along with one of your crazy schemes again."

"Hey! We learned what we wanted to know!"

"Yeah, and ten munny says Sephiroth will be waiting for us outside of town to kill us."

Yuffie halted. "Yeah." She changed directions. "So we go the other way."

They took off again. They went through the hidden passage they had discovered a while back which emerged on the other side of the castle. They did not stop until they reached the courtyard.

Falling to their knees, they caught their breath. After a moment, they began laughing. Sora straightened his back and looked up. "Oh, man. Riku is _not_ going to believe this!"

Yuffie tapped his arm. "See? My plans do work!"

"Do they?"

Both turned their heads in opposite directions. Sora faced an annoyed looking Leon as Yuffie was greeted by an amused Sephiroth. There was a long moment of silence.

"This time, Yuffie," Sora spoke slowly. "You really have killed us."

"Well, it was a good run."


End file.
